première amour (Yuri)
by elsword75020
Summary: Wyvre est une Mi Griffone Mi Dragonne de 17 ans immortel,et une des personnes les plus puissante,et comme toute les créatures surnaturelles a une forme s parents l'envoient dans une école de créatures surnaturelle où elle faira de nombreuses rencontres.Elle rencontrera pendant son premier jour Lilith,La reine des succubes très populaire pour qui elle va tomber succomber.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri Fanfiction

Principaux:Wyvre(Draffon),Lilith(Reine des succubes),Teryel(Vampire)

Secondaires:Sylphe(Loup Garou),Astyn(Sorcière)

Wyvre est une Mi Griffone Mi Dragonne de 17 ans immortel,et une des personnes les plus puissante,et comme toute les créatures

surnaturelles a une forme parents l'envoient dans une école de créatures surnaturelle où elle faira de

nombreuses rencontrera pendant son premier jour Lilith,La reine des succubes très populaire pour qui elle va

tomber sous le charme et qui étrangement est la seul à pouvoir enlever la bague dans sa main qui multiplie ses pouvoirs.

CHAPITRE 1 : Une nouvelle école

-? : "CHERRIE! Lève toi tu va être en retard pour ton premier jour!"

Wyvre :"J'ai compris j'me lève!"

Aujourd'hui,c'est le premier jour de Wyvre en temps qu'être surnaturelle a l'école réputé Spprigan ce que sa mère nicole lui

n'a pas eu de mal à y accéder,Ses notes étaient assez bonnes et dans son ancienne école attiré le regard malgré la

vie ennuyante quel a était d'un caractère plutôt calme,intelligentes,gentille,unpeu timide avec ceux qu'elle ne

connait pas mais extravertie ceux pourquoi elle est plutôt apprécier en dehors de sa beauté et est assez mère

était Une dragonne et son père Un griffon très puissant mais aussi très peu présant devant toujours travailler à l'étranger.

Wyvre :"Quel heur il est franchement je suis crevée !"

Nicole :7:21"

Wyvre :"QUOI ?! T'aurait pu me lever plus tôt maman !

Nicole :"Désolée,maintenant,vas-y !"

Je me levais et me dépécher d'enfiler l'uniforme obligatoire,je ne me maquillais pas souvent donc je me suis brossé les dents

et oui! pas de temps pour le p'tit déj,me brossis les cheuveux rapidement car je les avais déjà lisse de nature,pris mon sac,

ma valise,mon téléphone,mes écouteurs et regardis l'heur,7:35,je pouvais encor le faire,je devais y être à 8 heures avant que

le batiment ne se ferme et que je ne puisse rentré car c'était la rentrée pour les autre.

Wyvre: "J'y vais maman ! je t'aime tu va me manquer! dommage que papa ne sois jamais là"

Nicole: "Moi aussi ma puce n'oublie pas de m'appeler,ne t'en fais pas il t'appelera,Profite en bien et fais attention à toi"

Je sortit de la maison en vitesse et pris le mis mes écouteurs et écoutait de la musique jusqu'à mon arrivé.Une fois

Arrivée,Je rangeais mon portable et mes écouteurs,je fis quelques pas et vis une grande batisse avec "SPRIGGAN" écrit dessus.

C'était assez imprèssionnant,très imposant,avec en couleur le bleu le noir mais en grande partie le rouge,la texture semblait

très douce ce qui se confirma quand je l'éffleurais de mes regardis mon téléphone,7:50,parfait je devrais juste

trouvais ma chambre et m'installer pour ensuite visiter les rentrais et les gens dans le couloir semblaient me

fixaient avant que je ne trouve ma chambre,y rentre et déposes mes valises tout en les dé cours commençaient dans

quinze minutes,je sortis donc et ne vue personnes car quand j'avais eu la fiche qui expliquait le principale des choses,il y

était marqué que cette école avait différent dortoirs A résérvait au vampires et loups garous,les dortoirs B au

Sorcière et au serpents,les dortoirs C pour les kitsune et les harpies,les dortois D pour les phénix et les licornes et

enfin les dortoirs E pour les autres c'est à dire d'autres créatures mais il n'y a que 3 dortoirs plus le mien contrairement

aux autres ou c'étais 8 minimum et 15 le couloir du dortois E ne mènne pas directement a l'entré principale,

mais a la salle de classe 1-2,il n'y avais pas grands monde.

Je marchis en direction de l'entrée principale et fis le tour c'étais assez grands mais je n'avais pas trouvé le gymnase et

retounait a mon dortoir pour prendre mon sac car les cours commençaient dans 5 minutes quand je me cognais contre quelqu'un

Wyvre :"Ah,éxcuse moi je ne tavais pas vue je suis navrée"

Lilith :"Ce n'est rien,ah mais dit moi tu est nouvelle je ne t'ai jamais vue"

Je me levais et regardais qui était en face de moi,elle souriait,je fus bouche-bée.C'étais une fille d'environ mon age (physiquement car je

ne vieillis plus a l'age de 17 ans et suis immortel mais pas invicible)elle était unpeu pus grande que moi (je suis de taille

moyenne avec une poitrine ni trop petite ni trop grande,de longs cheuveux châtain,des yeux vert commes l'emeraude,je suis

assez mince pas trop mal proportionné,j'étais assez jolie dans mon genre mais elle,elle avait une chevelure ravissante,des

cheuveux incroyablement longs, pourpre et brillant,un regards persant,de transcendant et luminant yeux rouge sang,un teint

de peau qui semblait soyeux et était d'un beige clair,de finnes jambes,des bras bien taillée,des dents d'une blancheur

resplandissante,des lèvres trop attirante à mon gout qui m'avait déjà charmer,quesque je raconte,c'est vrais qu'elle est

belle,enfin très belle.D'accord elle est magnifique est à une poitrine généreuse mais quesque je regard ! je suis bizzard

Wyvre :"Euh,ou-oui.J-je vien tout juste d'arriver et je sortais pour visiter"

pourquoi je bégaille ça ne marrive jamais ! Je dois me calmer et mes joues sont en feux j'èspère que je ne rougis pas

Lilith :"Je vois que tu sortais d'un des dortoirs E non ? Moi c'est Lilith ravis de te connaitre"

Wyvre :"Je-Moi c'est Wyvre et euh oui"

Lilith :"Wyvre"

elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchotta

Lilith :"Magnifique"

Elle s'écarta et me regarda,je sentais mes joues s'enflammaient et je savait que je rougissait et qu'elle pouvait le voir

Lilith :"Du style mignonne je vois"

dit elle avec un sourire Je rougis de plus belle moi qui croyais que j'étais déjà au sonnerie retentit soudainement

Lilith :"C'est l'heur des cours,à ce propos,moi aussi je suis au dortoir E"

elle s'approcha a nouveau de moi et me lacha l'oreille surprise,je sursotais

Lilith :"a plus tard"

Elle se retourna et s'en alla tout en me lançant un clin d'oeil avant de disparaitre de mon champs de vision.

Lilith :"Intéréssant" elle sourit sans que Wyvre puisse la voir ou l'entendre

Quesqu'il c'est passé ? non seulement j'ai perdu la voix,rougis et cette fille est magnifique mais non seulement elle ma

lécher l'oreille un seul mot me vint a l'esprit

Wyvre :"Wouah"

la teinte de mon visage revint a son stade normal et je me dirigeais vers ma la salle où j'avais cours tout en regardant mon

emploie du rentris dans la classe quand le professeur me demanda de me présenter

les élèves la regardaient,certains avec luxure d'autre amicalement quand a très peus de la jalousie et d'autre neutrement

Wyvre :"Salut donc moi c'est Wyvre j'èspère qu'on va s'entendre et quand a moi,Rien de spéciale enfin bref"

le professeur Monsieur urno lui indica sa place,a côté de la fenêtre et la place d'à côté semblait vide

Un garcon l'interpella

Nozer :"Hey beauté,t'es plutôt sexy comme nouvelle"

Wyvre :"et toi en chaleur comme mec? pas intéréssé"

Le garçon se retourna et ne dit plus rien

certains garçon la regardèrent et des filles aussi,une fille lui parla elle était assez moyenne question beauté mais jolie

Sylphe :"Salut la nouvelle pas mal le rembarage que t'a mis à Noz' il est toujours comme ça"

Wyvre :"J'ai vue ça c'est quoi ton nom ?

Sylphe :"Sylphe j'suis plutôt du genre flemmarde et toi?"

Wyvre :"haha je vois ça,moi je suis plutôt calme dans mon genre mais me lache quand on me connais"

Sylphe :"Cool,tu veut manger avec moi c'midi ?"

Wyvre :"Si tu est toujours éveillé d'ici là,Okay"

Monsieur Urno :"Qui voila,une revenante vous avez décidé de ne pas sécher ce cours?"

la classe regarda la personne concernait qui entra dans la salle,c'était elle,Lilith toute la classe s'éxcita

Lilith :"Désolé je ne peus pas me passer de ce cour"

elle dit d'un air joueur

Un groupe de garçon : "Voila la bombe de retour"

mes yeux était fixé sur elle je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher tout comme toute la se dirigea vers sa place quand

elle me vit et sourit

Lilith :"Et ben en voila un surprise c'est la mignonne Wyvre j'ai bien fais de venir

Elle s'assise à côté de moi,je ne lavais pas quitté des yeux quand mes yeux tombèrent sur sa poitrine assez imposante

Lilith :"Tu veut toucher ?"

Je rougis et la regarda dans les yeux j'étais plongée dedans,je n'aurais pas du la regardais dans les yeux

Wyvre :"M-m-mais non! Pas du tout! Et je refuse l'offre! Pervert!"

étrangement,sa proposition m'intéréssé,je dois être malade ou bien c'est juste que j'envie sa poitrine

Lilith :"timide hum?"

Elle toucha ma jambe avec la sienne,au contact je frissonnais,elle me souris et s'arrêta

Wyvre :"Qu-que-que-quesque tu-tu f-fais ?"

Lilith :"Moi? Je touchais juste pour confirmer que ta peau était douce?"

Wyvre :"Hein? D-daccord"

Ca ne m'avais pas dérangé elle a vraimment un éffet étrange sur moi

Sylphe :"les deux tourteraux,ya d'autres endroits pour ca"

Elle regardait Lilith d'un air haïneu et Lilith,en voyant cela souris légèrement

Lilith :"Jalouse ?"

Sylphe :"De ta poitrine embulante ou bien de toi?"

Wyvre :"Calmez-vous,c'est plutôt vous les deux tourteraux"

Les deux filles riairent quand le prof les intérrompu et elle travaillèrent sonnerie se fit entendre,tout le

monde sortit et Sylphe attendais devans la Wyvre se leva,Lilith lui caréssa les cheuveux avant de murmuré

Lilith :"Si beau"

avant de s'en aller en souriant et laissant une Wyvre rougissante derrière elle sous le regard meurtrier de Sylphe

Sylphe :"Allons-y"

elle se dépècha de sortire avec sa nouvelle amie qui l'accompagna a son autre cour,cette fois-ci,elle avais 3 heures de cours

sans lilith ou l'heures de manger elle pensa et rejoignis Sylphe pour manger

Sylphe :"T'en pense quoi?"

Wyvre :"De?"

Sylphe :"De Lilith banane"

Wyvre :"Gentille et charmente pourquoi?"

Sylphe:"Charmente sérieusement?"

Wyvre :"Ben quoi?"

Sylphe la regarda d'un air agacé

Sylphe :"Elle est énérvante fais attention à toi et comme ta du le remarqué,elle est une des plus riche et populaire du lycée

elle joue beaucoup avec le coeur des filles et des garçons comme elle la fais pour moi

Wyvre :"Je savais pas désolé"

Sylphe :"On s'enfiche,parl moi de toi"

Wyvre lui expliqua pour son père,son ancienne écoles et d'autres choses du genre ses musiques préférée sonnerie

retentit encor et elle dût repartire en une fois,Lilith n'était pas dans sa classe et elle s'ennuyais malgré la

présance de Sylphe,à la fin du cour qui avais durée 2heures,elle avait terminait et se dirigea vers son s'assise

à côté de la portes tout en repensant à son premier jour,sans s'en rendre compte,quelqu'un s'assis à côté d'elle et mis la

tête de Wyvre sur sa fut très surprise mais ne pouvait pas parlé par le choque quand elle remarqua qui c'étais,

poitrine bien proportionnée,des beaux yeux stupéfiant et des cheuveux soyeux

Lilith :"Tu ma manqué et toi?"

elle souris,Wyvre retira sa tête de la poitrine de Lilith malgré elle car elle se sentait si bien mais elle le nia

Wyvre :"Li-lilith ! Tu euh hum ma euh surpris ne refait plus ça!"

Elle ne trouvais pas les mots temps ses joues était rosâtre

Lilith :"C'est pas comme si tu avait apprécier hein"

Wyvre détourna le regard et se leva,Lilith en fit de même,elle rentra dans la chambre de Wyvre qui n'était pas fermer a clé

Wyvre :"Quesqu-o tu vas ?!"

Elle entra à son tour et lilith la fixa

Wyvre :"Lilith ?"

Lilith se rapprocha

Wyvre se recula contre la porte et son souffle était de plus en plus rapide

Lilith se rapprocha encor et lécha le cou de Wyvre

Wyvre sentait la température de son corps augmenter

Wyvre :"A-arrête humm ça!"

Lilith continua tout en répondant "non"

Wyvre :"S-s'il te plaît"

Lilith arrêta et la fixa et s'approcha de son oreille

Lilith :"Si tu insiste mais...Kiss me"

Wyvre devint rouge comme une tomate sous le rire assez sensuel de fixait les lèvres attirante de Lilith et comme

un émmant elle se rapproché et Lilith aussi puis à seulement quelque mètres des lèvre de Lilith,elle furent intérrompit par

Un bruit à la porte,elle sortit et était étourdi elle allait embrassé Lilith ! elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux elle ne

comprennait pas,elle pensait être hétéro mais sue que elle était attiré par les femmes et surtout par Lilith

Un profésseur :"N'oublier pas votre tenue de sport demain"

elle s'inclina et il parti,Lilith sorti pendant ce temps fixa Lilith toujours étourdie

Wyvre :"Euh je-"

Elle fut interrompit quand Lilith la plaqua contre un casier pour l'embrasser avec passion et tendresse ce qui l'éxcita

légèremment,c'était si bon elle aimait sa,les lèvres de sa partenaire était doux et savoureux elle repondit donc au baisé

et y métait la langue ce qui était mieux et étonna Lilith,après de langoureux baiser elle se séparèrent pour reprendrent leur

souffle et Lilith légèremment rouge souris,Wyvre quand à elle aussi rouge que la couleur elle même,Lilith après lui avoir

murmuré "Hot pour une nouvelle" s'en alla,Wyvre,sous le choque de l'émotion et du plaisir ainsi que la phrase de lilith,son

sang bouillonnait et elle murmura

Wyvre :"celle qui,est hot ici ce n'est pas moi,au non crois moi"

ce que lilith n'entendit pas

PoV Lilith:

Elle s'en alla et était frustré par la sensation nouvelle et délicieuse qu'elle ressantait,elle avais déjà embrassait mais,

cette fois c'étais souriait

Lilith :"Décidément,non seulement d'être adorablement mignonne,elle est parfaite et différente des autres"

ceux qui la surpris fut l'envie sexuel qu'elle avait avant de l'embrasser,elle en voulait plus mais a dû se forcer a arrêter

avant que cela ne parte trop loin même si ça ne l'aurait pas déranger elle devais arrêter et elle partit dans son dortoir

tout en repensant a Wyvre qui succitait énormément de son de pouvoir entrait dans son dortoir,elle vue

Kyne,Un de ses exs qui était encor épris d'elle

Kyne :"Poupée ça te dit de faire un tour rien qu'moi et toi ?"

Lilith :"Laisse tomber pas le temps et je te l'ai déjà dit,moi et toi c'est mort,laisse moi passer maintenant"

Kyne :"Je sais que t'en pince pour moi sois pas timide"

Il se rapprocha et elle le repoussa

Lilith :"Désolé de te décevoir mais nan maintenant,enrevoir et si tu recommence je te botte les fesses compris ?"

Kyne :"Roar"

Elle rentra dans son dormoir,soupira et se reposa

Lilith :"Tout ces idiots me tape sur les nerfs"

CHAPITRE 2 : Jalousie

Wyvre PoV

Le lendemain,elle se leva pour le petit déjeuner quand elle croisa Lilith

Wyvre :"Salut"

elle repensa a hier quand Lilith se retourna et rougis,Lilith souris et lui pris la main en la faisant s'asseoir a ses côtés

Lilith :"Salut! bien dormi et sans trop fantasmer sur moi hein?"

Wyvre bégailla

Wyvre :"idiote!"

Lilith :"si tu ne veus pas manger avec moi,je pourrais juste m'asseoir autre part et de nombreuses personnes me supplieront

pour que je les laisse s'asseoir avec moi mais dommage j'aurais préférais avec toi"

Elle se leva quand Wyvre la tira par le bras pour la faire se r'asseoire

Wyvre :'Saibon:"

Lilith :"Je savais bien que j'te laissais pas indifférente"

elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Wyvre fit une tête boudeuse

Lilith :"T'es mignonne quand tu t'y met même si c'est toujours le cas,à ce propos,t'es de quel espèce?"

Wyvre :"Mer-merci,toi d'abbord"

Lilith :"Ben vue mon nom j'ai cru que tu avait deviner,Je suis Lilith la reine des Succubes Fille de Satan et d'une humaine"

Wyvre :"Wow tu dois avoir la vie dure avec un père comme ça"

Lilith :"hmm,Ma mère est en vie je vivait chez elle avant,mon père je le vois très rarement,je suis immortel comme beaucoup,

Wyvre :"Tu m'en dis plus sur Les Liliths ? je mis connais pas vraimment"

Elle ria et je fus véxée

Lilith :"Saibon je m'éxcuse,je suis plutôt populaire non ? et bien Une succube est une femme démone qui séduit les gens et

le plus souvent joue avec et,c'est aussi une incubatrice"

Wyvre regarda Lilith surprise

Wyvre :"Alors tu ?"

Lilith :"Oui je séduis beaucoup mais les succubes attirent les gens naturellement même sans que je le fasse,il viennent mais

pas tous,toi je ne t'es pas séduit,non je ne suis pas incubatrice sans vouloir te choquer je suis vierge,je ne fais pas ce

genre de choses,les Liliths sont assez hot comme les succube comme tu peut le voir et je suis une réincarnation qui,à

chaque fois qu'une lilith meur il n'y en a qu'une mais si elle meur,une autre naitra,je peut être enceinte d'une femme,je ne

vieillit jamais à partir de cette âge car c'est l'âge de la fertilité c'est pour aussi les liliths font partient des

5 espèces les plus puissante,les gens pense que je suis juste une toi?"

Wyvre :"Wow,moi pas grand chose,ma mère est du genre aimante c'est un dragon et mon père un Griffon très puissant beaucoup

trop absent,je suis un Draffon,Mi Griffon Mi Dragon."

Lilith était étonné

Lilith :"Incroyable tu fais partit des 5 créatures les plus puissante,la plus puissante je pense,il n'y a que 2 Draffon

connu à ce jour et il n'y en a eu que 10 en tout donc toi et ton père êtes les seuls."

Wyvre :"Ah bon ? je l'ignorais mais toi Lilith étonnant"

Lilith :"Je sais ma beauté te tape a l'oeil hein ?"

Wyvre roula des yeux tout en rougissant,quelques secondes plus tard une personne les joignit

Teryel :"Salut Lilith et,à qu'elle beauté ai-je affaire ?"

Wyvre :"Je m'apelle Wyvre ravie de te connaître"

Teryel avait les cheuveux blanc neige,voluptueux,une poitrine généreuse mais moin que Lilith,Des yeux jaune éclairs,elle

était à peu près de même taille que Wyvre avec de longues jambe des dent blanche un sourire éclatant et d'une silhouette

agréable à regarder malgré sa beauté éclatante qu'elle trouvé remarquable,pour elle ça ne valait pas Lilith

Teryel :"Donc tu est un Draffon intéréssant,je connais bien Lilith je suis une amie et je suis une Vampire un des plus

ancien et un des 5 plus puissant après Lilith,donc"

Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Wyvre et murmurra

Teryel :"Attention à ton sang il m'a l'air exquis"

Elle se recula et ria lorsqu'elle vue que Wyvre rougissait légèremment

Lilith :"Arrête de draguer tout ce qui bouge,t'es pire que moi,elle est assez populaire et dragueuse comme tu le vois"

Teryel :"Hmm on a une jalouse,retire toi si tu ne tien pas"

Wyvre :"Seriously ? Are you Kidding me? I'm not a prey !"

Les deux femmes riairent quand elles entendirent ça

Lilith :" oui tu ne l'est pas tu est my prey"

Teryel :"Ou pas"

Wyvre :"Bon je vous laisse alors"

Wyvre se leva et Teryel aussi,elle la tira vers elle et la pris dans ses bras sous les yeux de tout le monde et surtout de

Lilith qui devena jalouse mais elle n'est pas du genre a le murmurra

Teryel :"Tu est du genre intéréssante tu sais?"

Avant de la relâcher

Wyvre s'en alla en cour d'un pas trainant,asser choquer de voir que Teryel était si direct et en plus sous les yeux de Lilith

la cours passèrent quand elle discutta avec Sylphe qui avait tout vue,elle était furieuse et Wyvre le fin de

la journée sans revoir Lilith ou Teryel,elle sortit en direction du toît avec s'assirent et discutèrent.

Sylphe :"Mais pourquoi tu traîne avec des gens comme ça quand tu ma moi?"

Wyvre ne comprennais pas,elle était surprise

Sylphe :"Tu vois donc pas que ce que je ressans pour toi va au dela d'une pauvre amitié ?"

Wyvre était sous le choque,elle n'avais donc pas vue les sentiments de son amie pendant tout ce temps

Wyvre :"Je..je suis désolée mais-"

Sylphe :"J'en était sûr je ne compte pas plus que ça pour toi d'accord j'ai compris mais on est toujours amis hein?"

Wyvre :"Biensûr !"

Elle la pris dans ses bruit d'applaudissement se fit entendre et elle se retournairent pour voir Lilith et Teryel

Lilith :"ENFIN! elle t'a dit ses sentiments c'étais assez visible,désolé pour toi Sylphe"

Teryel :"Sois pas méchante Lilith c'était pas si violent que ça,désolée Sylphe"

Wyvre :"On m"éxplique ?"

Lilith :"Ah euh on est just passé par hazard"

Teryel :"On espionnais pas DU TOUT hahaha"

Wyvre :"Je vous crois,bref"

Sylphe :"je vais y'aller je dois rendre un devoir bye"

Wyvre la salua,une fois celle ci partis,les deux fille se rapprochèrent

Teryel :"Intéréssé pour passé par ma chambre ? ne t'en fais pas je ne viole pas"

Lilith :"Rève"

Wyvre :"Ce n'est pas je ne mord pas?"

Teryel :"Pas avec moi ma chère"

Lilith :"Assez,Avec qui tu va ?"

Wyvre :"Euh,seule ?"

Teryel ;"J'ai une idée on joue a action ou vérité a la place?"

Wyvre :"Je ne-"

Lilith :"Accepter,commençons !"

Elle commencèrent et comme Lilith avait perdu au pierre feuille ciseau contre Teryel,Teryel commença

Teryel :"Lilith action ou vérité ?"

Lilith :"Vérité"

Teryel :"T'es tu déjà humm tu sais quoi hein ?"

Wyvre était étonné et ria de plus belle

Lilith :"The heck ! Non"

Teryel :"Wyvre action ou vérité ah et comme Lilith a choisit vérité,tu prends action"

Wyvre :"Euh je-"

Lilith "What ? tu déconne j'èspère"

Teryel :"Jamais,donc,tu dois me demander de te mordre"

Lilith :"Tu veut vivre ?"

Teryel :"Allez Wyvre"

Wyvre :"Mais-"

Teryel :"Pas de mais et puis,les Draffon respèctent toujours leurs promèsse non ?"

Lilith :"elle a rien promis !"

Teryel :"en quelque sorte,si."

Teryel paralysa avec une aiguille Lilith pendant quelques minutes et se retourna vers Wyvre

Teryel :"Allez,j'atend"

Wyvre :"Je.."

Wyvre était frustré,non seulement parceque Teryel avait raison mais aussi car elle devait faire ça devant lilith

Lilith :"Tu me le paiera pour ce cou bas"

Teryel :"Tout est permis"

Wyvre fixa longement Teryel avant de se lancer contre son gré

Wyvre :"Mord-moi"

Teryel s'avança

Teryel :"A tes ordres"

Mais Teryel s'avança encor et embrasse Avec Passion Wyvre qui ne répondit pas au baisé mais qui avec réflèxe ouvra la bouche

et Teryel y implanter donc sa langue encor et encor jusqu'a finallement dire

Teryel :"J'adore"

Elle mordis ensuite le cou de Wyvre qui frissona car la morsure avais une sorte de paralysant qui ne laissai bougeait ses

victime et pour la plupart leurs faisaient appré enleva ses cros et regarda Wyvre avec envie

Teryel :"Savoureux si seulement,nous serions dans ma chambre hmm cela aurait était parfait"

Teryel souris et se retourna vers Lilith qui pouvait de nouveau bouger

Lilith :"Tu ne devait même pas l'embrasser,tu a osé"

Lilith se projetta sur Teryel et lui lança un sort qui la faisait brûler de l'intérieur jusqu'à agonie puis elle s'arrêta.

Lilith :"Ca va ?"

La plaie c'était refermé et elle avait reprit ses esprits

Wyvre :"Oui ne t'en fais pas et pardonne lui pour cette fois"

Lilith malgré elle fit une oui de la tête puis regardait Teryel

Teryel :'Promis plus de ça devant tes yeux,excusez moi mais j'en mourrais d'envie"

Wyvre :"Cette fois"

Lilith :"C"est la dèrniere mais avant"

Lilith sous les yeux de Teryel embrassa Wyvre et toucha sa poitrine ce qui la fit gémir

Lilith :"Je comprends qu'elle t'attire"

Teryel malgré sa jalousie ne dit rien

Wyvre :"Désolé de le dire Teryel mais"

Elle fixa Lilith

Wyvre :"Même si quand tu m'a embrassé ça ne ma pas dégoutté,Lilith le fais mieu"

Elle rougis sauvagement au plus grand bohneur de Lilith qui rougis elle aussi sous les yeux désaprobatteur de Teryel

Teryel :"Aller,amis?"

Lilith :"Amis"

Elle se sérrèrent la main et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoir sauf Lilith qui suiva Wyvre

Wivre :"Quesqu'il y a ?"

Lilith ;"Laisse moi dormire avec toi et pas de nom après ce que toi et Teryel avaient fait sous mes yeux

Wyvre savait qu'elle lui devait ça

Wyvre :"Accepter"

Elle rentrèrent dans le dortoir de Wyvre et se mirent en pyjama sauf Lilith qui par magie en a fait apparaître un.

Lilith :"Même lit"

Wyvre :"Même lit"

Elles s'assirent donc dans le même lit

CHAPITRE 3 : Une nouvelle arrivante

Lilith :"C'est quoi cette bague que tu porte ?"

Wyvre :"C'est une bague qui multiplie mes pouvoirs sans que je me transforme et je n'ai jamais pu l'enlever"

Lilith :"Ca veut dire que tu est encor plus puissante ?!"

Wyvre :"Je suppose"

Lilith pris la main de Wyvre à sa plus grande surprise,elle réussi a retirer sa bague

Wyvre :"Comment c'est possible?!"

Wyvre a soudainemment changer d'aura,elle paraît plus puissante et même ses yeux vert son devenue Gris

Lilith :"Wow,je suis la seul à te l'avoir enlever à ce jour.C'est le pouvoir de l'amour?"

Dit-elle avec un rire,Wyvre la regarda d'un air qui dit "T'es sérieuse là ?"

Wyvre :"Remet moi la bague s'il te plaît,je sens trop de pouvoir et ça fais légèremment mal"

Lilith :"D'accord mais d'abbord montre moi une magie difficile a réaliser"

Wyvre :"Quoi? Sérieusement,Bon la quelle ?"

Wyvre n'éssailla pas plus loin connaissant trop bien Lilith pour savoir qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas

Lilith :"Hmm,Invoque un monstre"

Wyvre :"Je suis pas Surpuissante à ce point la"

Lilith :"Fais le sinon,pas de bague

Wyvre:"Bon"

Wyvre se concentra et en quelques secondes,Un phénix qui faisait deux fois sa taille était deux

filles restèrent là,bouche-bée par cette être fantastique avant que Lilith ne prennent la parole

Lilith :"Tu disais? Il est juste SUPERBE! J'arrive pas à y croire mais jusqu'où vont t'es pouvoirs ?! Invoque un Dragon!

Wyvre :"Tu rève,la bague et oui il est superbe mais pas de dragon ! Déjà que je me demande comment j'ai fais"

Lilith lui remit la bague et le phénix s'en alla

Lilith :"Tu va en avoir besoin un jour"

Wyvre :"Bref,je suis fatigué,bonne nuit"

Wyvre s'allongea et Lilith la regarda,puis,un sourire apparu sur le visage de Lilith

Lilith :"Bonne nuit"

Lilith s'allongea sur Wyvre qui,surprise,ouvra les yeux

Wyvre :"Que-Quesque t-tu f-fais ?!"

Lilith :"J'éssaie de dormire ? ca ne se voit pas ?"

Wyvre :"Non on dirait un viol ! et puis"

Wyvre rougis et dit d'un air intimidée

Wyvre :"Ta poitrine touche mon visage"

Lilith :"Oups dommage"

Wyvre :"Lilith...!"

Lilith :"Oui?"

Wyvre :"Laisse moi dormire Pervert !"

Lilith se mit à côté de Wyvre de son gré,déçue

Wyvre souris ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Lilith

Wyvre :"Merci,je sais que ça ne va pas te suffire mais c'est tout"

Elle mit son bras autour de la taille à Lilith qui rougis

Lilith :'D-D'accord"

Lilith enfoui sa tête sur le cou de Wyvre qui voulut protésté mais par le sentiments agréable qu'elle ne comprennait pas,elle

ne dit rien.

Lilith :"Rève de moi"

Puis Lilith Embrassa pendant un cour instant Wyvre qui était toute rouge,embarassée

Wyvre :"égoïst"

Lilith ria légèremment et les deux filles s' lendemain matin,au déséspoire de Wyvre,Lilith n'était plus là.Elle

se leva et se prépara pour le petit dé fois là bas,elle s'assise quand Teryel se mit à côté d'elle.

Teryel :"Bien dormis ?"

Wyvre aquiessa d'un air embarassé en se remémorant les évennements de la veille.

Teryel :"On aura un entrainnement spécial aujourd'hui"

Wyvre :"Spécial?"

Teryel :"Ca nous classera dans l'école,en gros plus t'es fort,mieu tu seras classé"

Wyvre :"Ca sera comment?"

Teryel :"J'en sais rien désolée"

Wyvre :"Merci,ce n'est rien"

Wyvre sourit à Teryel qui en fit de même

Teryel :"Tu sais pour hier,je regrètte vraimment pas,non seulement t'es lèvre sont délicieuse mais non seulement ton sang

est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais goû me laissera en boire quelques fois hein?"

Wyvre détourna le regard elle savait qu'elle avait le visage en feu

Wyvre :"O-on verra mais juste pour cette fois après le p'tit déjeuner"

Teryel :"Super ! Merci"

Lilith les interrompis

Lilith :"Oui juste pour cette fois et ta pas interêt à faire autre chose"

Teryel :"Cette fois là,nan"

Wyvre :"Cette fois?"

Teryel :"J'ai dit ça ? oups,bref c'est l'heur Wyvre"

Lilith :"Wyvre,elle te fais un truque,tu m'le dit tout de suite"

Wyvre :"Promis"

Teryel sourit et pris par la main Wyvre en la conduisant dans son regarda autour d'elle et vue la jalousie des

gens et Sylphe avec un regard triste

Teryel :"Alors assis toi sur le lit"

Timidement,Wyvre le fit

Teryel :"Désolée si la morsure d'un vampire est un peu douloureuse au début mais c'est aussi bon non ?"

Teryel se mit aux côtés de Wyvre et se rapprocha de son le lécha d'abbord puis implanta ses crocs en tenant Wyvre.

Teryel continua un bon moment et Wyvre se sentait é morsure était agréable en effet mais c'était du à la drogue

qu'il y'a dedans pour calmer les Teryel finit,elle regarda Wyvre et de manière sensuelle,se lécha les lèvres.

Teryel :"J'avais raison quand je disais que c'étais exquit je t'embrasserais bien,qu'en dit tu ?"

Wyvre :"Je-euh,me passerais de ça"

Teryel s'avança vers elle et ses lèvres n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de repris ses esprits et se leva.

Elle sentait son visage s'enflammer,Teryel était assez intimidante mais pas plus que Lilith

Wyvre :"Euh,Merci pour l'information de ce matin enrevoir"

Teryel :"A bientôt"

Wyvre sortis unpeu en sourit et en fit de mê les élèves était réunient pour le fameux "entrainnement"

Le professeur leur expliqua que il seront brancher a une machine et il devront ressortire leur pourvoir et la machine notera

sur 1000 leur puissance ceux qui est la puissance maximum à ce jour et impossible à dépasser

Lilith :"Alors elle ta juste mordu?"

Wyvre :"Oui"

Teryel :"Quesque tu crois ?"

Teryel regarda Lilith d'un air ennuyer quand une fille était brune avec des yeux foncée pour le moin attirant,

mince une poitrine assez petite,la peau clair elle était plutôt pas mal dans son genre

Astyn :"Salut je m'apelle Astyn"

Lilith :"Tu est une sorcière non ? Moi c'esr Lilith"

Astyn :"Je le sais déjà tu est assez connu et oui je suis une sorciè est une Lilith c'est ça ?"

Lilith :"Bien vue"

Teryel :"Et nous,on éxiste"

Lilith ria

Astyn :"Oui mais celle qui m'intérèsse c'est Lilith désolée t'es pas mon type"

Wyvre sentait de la colère montait mais pourquoi? Ele devait être possesif envers ses amis

Teryel :"Toi non plus,mais Wyvre totallement"

Teryel passa son bras autour de Wyvre qui fut surprise et sous le regard noir de Lilith

Lilith :"Ouais,bon t'approche pas trop non plus"

Teryel :"Un problème?"

Wyvre :"Teryel ques-quesqui te prends?"

dit-elle en rougissant

Astyn :"Je vois,la petite blonde intérèsse Lilith aussi,ça va pas duré"

Teryel :"Elle est tout à toi!"

Lilith :"Bon vous arrêter?"

Lilith enleva le bras de Teryel sur Wyvre et regarda Wyvre

Lilith :"Je suis la seul qui est le droit de t'enlacer"

Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil,ceux qui Fit bégailler Wyvre et énerva Astyn qui enlaca Lilith.

Astyn :"Hmm,c'est confortable"

Wyvre se sentait encor plus véxée et en colère sans savoir pourquoi.

Lilith :"T'es plutôt directe hein"

Teryel :"Et hot,prend la et laisse moi Wyvre"

Astyn :"Exacte"

Wyvre :"Me prendre? Pour faire quoi?"

Lilith :"Nan désolé je lache pas Wyvre et Astyn,Calme t'es ardeur tigresse"

Astyn se retira tout en riant

Profésseur :"Bien commençons"

Tout les élèves passè ne manquer que Astyn,Teryel,Wyvre et passa avec un score de 731 ce qui la met en

première c'était au tour de eut un score de 790,elle avait battut ce fit au tour de

Lilith qui marqua profésseur était surpris car tout les autres élèvs n'ont pas dépassé 550 les 3 élèves était donc

très ce fit au tour de retira l'anneau de Wyvre avec un clin d' entra dans la machine et

vu Astyn se rapproché dangereusement de Lilith,elle l'embrassa ensuite devant Wyvre qui fut choqué.Lilith la repoussa sur le

champ et Wyvre sentit quelque choses comme de la rage grandirent en commença à relacher des pouvoirs éxtremement

jalousie c'était emparé d'elle,elle s'entait la machine bouger et lorsqu'elle se calma enfin pour ressortire,

elle vut tout le monde sous le choque,elle ne comprennait pas et se retourna vers la seulement elle avait battut

tout le monde et était première mais non seulement la machine indica un score de 1589 elle ouvra la professeur

vérifia le réglage et il était éxacte,elle remit sa bague et approcha les trois filles

Astyn :"C'est pas possible,c'est surrement un bug oui voila un bug haha"

Teryel :"Cannon et délicieuse mais aussi sur-puissante c'est pas tout les jours qu'on vois ça je te lacherais décidement pas"

Lilith :"Toi qui a pu invoquer un phénix aurait pu en invoquer 5 ce qui est impossible ! Franchement je dois le dire pour une

fois mais je suis d'accord avec Teryel"

Wyvre :"Pourquoi Astyn t'a embrassé?"

Astyn :"Ah on sors ensemble"

Lilith :"Depuis quand ?! Elle ma sauté dessus!"

Wyvre était rassuré,tout le monde continuer de la fixait avant qu'une foule viennent luis parler

élèves :"Woah ! t'es trop forte comment ta fais ca ?"

élèves :"Tu veut sortire avec moi ?"

élèves :'Trop fort !"

Lilith :'Les gars,désolée elle m'appartien,ça vaut aussi pour vous les filles"

Teryel :"Nan elle est à moi"

La sonnerie retentit et tout les élèves partirent en direction des avait cours avec Astyn Teryel et Lilith

ce qui est rare mais elle était s'asseillèrent commes les autres élèves mais le prof n'était pas là.

Astyn :"Wyvre,c'étais la chance du débutant que ta eu,ne t'approche même pas de Lilith"

Wyvre :"Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ?"

Lilith :"C'est déjà fais Astyn,On s'est déjà embrassé Oh c'était tellement passionée

Wyvre rougissa violamment et Astyn la regarda avec de la haine

Teryel :"Nous aussi on s'est embrassé j'te signale,enfin elle m'a pas embrassé mais moi si! et elle ma laissé la mordre donc"

Lilith :"Tu la forcé alors chute"

Le professeur était absent,donc il repartèrent dans leur dortoir pendant ce temps mais tout le monde se dirigea vers le

dortoirs de Astyn car elle l'avait proposé mais Lilith ne pouvait pas rentrèrent donc et Astyn pris la parole

Astyn :"Bon Wyvre,Si tu perd contre moi a une devinnette que Teryel pose,tu devra faire ce que je te dit ok?"

Wyvre :"Hein mais qu-"

Teryel :"ALORS! Hmmmm,1+1?

Astyn :"2"

Teryel :"Exacte ! Perdu Wyvre"

Wyvre :"Mais je joue pas !"

Teryel :"Trop tard tu la pas dit que tu jouer pas,tu dois respecter t'es promesse nan?"

Wyvre :"Mais-"

Astyn :"Alors,Tu dois embrassé pendant au moins 30 secondes Teryel"

Lilith était derrière la porte et essailla d'entrer mais Astyn avait lancer un sort pour que personne ne puisse rentrer

Teryel :"Désolé Lilith,C'est parfait"

Wyvre :"Mais mais-"

Astyn :"Tu est un Draffon c'est ça ? Quand un Draffon ne respèctent pas ses promesses,c'est une honte pour sa famille"

Wyvre :"D'accord..."

Lilith était encore plus en colère surtout contre contre sa volonté s'avança vers Teryel.

Teryel :"J'utilise la langue"

Astyn était satisfaite d'elle et Wyvre se rapprocha de Teryel et l' secondes passèrent et Teryel embrassé

sauvagement Wyvre et utilisé sa langue,elle prit Wyvre dans ses bras et continua,elle repris son souffle et continua encore

ne dégouté pas Wyvre mais si elle devait le faire elle c'est dit que ça serait avec Lilith et elle se pensa

étrange d'avoir ca en tête

Astyn :"Encor 10 secondes"

Lilith défonça la porte et sépara Wyvre de Teryel puis elle poussa Teryel

Astyn :"Quoi ? Comment c'est possible!"

Lilith jetta Teryel contre le mur et s'approcha d'Astyn

Lilith :"Ne joue pas dans la cour des grands sinon je n'aurais pas de pitier pour toi"

Wyvre était surprise mais heureuse de voir Lilith malgré qu'elle avait honte d'avoir était forçé a faire ça

Wyvre :"Je suis désolée'

Lilith :"pas besoin de t'excuser je sais que tu ne le voulais pas"

Wyvre souris et Lilith pris Wyvre dans ses bras avant de lancer un regard assassin a Teryel et ramenna Wyvre dans

son dortoir et ferma la porte derrière elle

Lilith :"Elles commence à m'énerver"

Wyvre :"Astyn aussi ma énerver quand elle ta embrassé je sais pas pourquoi"

Lilith avait les yeux grand ouverte elle était surprise,elle plaque Wyvre contre la porte et la regarda

Wyvre :"Lilith?"

Lilith :"Je t'aime"

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2 (Désolé du retard)

Yuri Fanfiction

Principaux:Wyvre(Draffon),Lilith(Reine des succubes),Teryel(Vampire)

Secondaires:Sylphe(Loup Garou),Astyn(Sorcière)

Wyvre est une Mi Griffone Mi Dragonne de 17 ans immortel,et une des personnes les plus puissante,et comme toute les créatures

surnaturelles a une forme parents l'envoient dans une école de créatures surnaturelle où elle faira de

nombreuses rencontrera pendant son premier jour Lilith,La reine des succubes très populaire pour qui elle va

tomber sous le charme et qui étrangement est la seul à pouvoir enlever la bague dans sa main qui multiplie ses pouvoirs.

CHAPITRE 1 : Une nouvelle école

-? : "CHERRIE! Lève toi tu va être en retard pour ton premier jour!"

Wyvre :"J'ai compris j'me lève!"

Aujourd'hui,c'est le premier jour de Wyvre en temps qu'être surnaturelle a l'école réputé Spprigan ce que sa mère nicole lui

n'a pas eu de mal à y accéder,Ses notes étaient assez bonnes et dans son ancienne école attiré le regard malgré la

vie ennuyante quel a était d'un caractère plutôt calme,intelligentes,gentille,unpeu timide avec ceux qu'elle ne

connait pas mais extravertie ceux pourquoi elle est plutôt apprécier en dehors de sa beauté et est assez mère

était Une dragonne et son père Un griffon très puissant mais aussi très peu présant devant toujours travailler à l'étranger.

Wyvre :"Quel heur il est franchement je suis crevée !"

Nicole :7:21"

Wyvre :"QUOI ?! T'aurait pu me lever plus tôt maman !

Nicole :"Désolée,maintenant,vas-y !"

Je me levais et me dépécher d'enfiler l'uniforme obligatoire,je ne me maquillais pas souvent donc je me suis brossé les dents

et oui! pas de temps pour le p'tit déj,me brossis les cheuveux rapidement car je les avais déjà lisse de nature,pris mon sac,

ma valise,mon téléphone,mes écouteurs et regardis l'heur,7:35,je pouvais encor le faire,je devais y être à 8 heures avant que

le batiment ne se ferme et que je ne puisse rentré car c'était la rentrée pour les autre.

Wyvre: "J'y vais maman ! je t'aime tu va me manquer! dommage que papa ne sois jamais là"

Nicole: "Moi aussi ma puce n'oublie pas de m'appeler,ne t'en fais pas il t'appelera,Profite en bien et fais attention à toi"

Je sortit de la maison en vitesse et pris le mis mes écouteurs et écoutait de la musique jusqu'à mon arrivé.Une fois

Arrivée,Je rangeais mon portable et mes écouteurs,je fis quelques pas et vis une grande batisse avec "SPRIGGAN" écrit dessus.

C'était assez imprèssionnant,très imposant,avec en couleur le bleu le noir mais en grande partie le rouge,la texture semblait

très douce ce qui se confirma quand je l'éffleurais de mes regardis mon téléphone,7:50,parfait je devrais juste

trouvais ma chambre et m'installer pour ensuite visiter les rentrais et les gens dans le couloir semblaient me

fixaient avant que je ne trouve ma chambre,y rentre et déposes mes valises tout en les dé cours commençaient dans

quinze minutes,je sortis donc et ne vue personnes car quand j'avais eu la fiche qui expliquait le principale des choses,il y

était marqué que cette école avait différent dortoirs A résérvait au vampires et loups garous,les dortoirs B au

Sorcière et au serpents,les dortoirs C pour les kitsune et les harpies,les dortois D pour les phénix et les licornes et

enfin les dortoirs E pour les autres c'est à dire d'autres créatures mais il n'y a que 3 dortoirs plus le mien contrairement

aux autres ou c'étais 8 minimum et 15 le couloir du dortois E ne mènne pas directement a l'entré principale,

mais a la salle de classe 1-2,il n'y avais pas grands monde.

Je marchis en direction de l'entrée principale et fis le tour c'étais assez grands mais je n'avais pas trouvé le gymnase et

retounait a mon dortoir pour prendre mon sac car les cours commençaient dans 5 minutes quand je me cognais contre quelqu'un

Wyvre :"Ah,éxcuse moi je ne tavais pas vue je suis navrée"

Lilith :"Ce n'est rien,ah mais dit moi tu est nouvelle je ne t'ai jamais vue"

Je me levais et regardais qui était en face de moi,elle souriait,je fus bouche-bée.C'étais une fille d'environ mon age (physiquement car je

ne vieillis plus a l'age de 17 ans et suis immortel mais pas invicible)elle était unpeu pus grande que moi (je suis de taille

moyenne avec une poitrine ni trop petite ni trop grande,de longs cheuveux châtain,des yeux vert commes l'emeraude,je suis

assez mince pas trop mal proportionné,j'étais assez jolie dans mon genre mais elle,elle avait une chevelure ravissante,des

cheuveux incroyablement longs, pourpre et brillant,un regards persant,de transcendant et luminant yeux rouge sang,un teint

de peau qui semblait soyeux et était d'un beige clair,de finnes jambes,des bras bien taillée,des dents d'une blancheur

resplandissante,des lèvres trop attirante à mon gout qui m'avait déjà charmer,quesque je raconte,c'est vrais qu'elle est

belle,enfin très belle.D'accord elle est magnifique est à une poitrine généreuse mais quesque je regard ! je suis bizzard

Wyvre :"Euh,ou-oui.J-je vien tout juste d'arriver et je sortais pour visiter"

pourquoi je bégaille ça ne marrive jamais ! Je dois me calmer et mes joues sont en feux j'èspère que je ne rougis pas

Lilith :"Je vois que tu sortais d'un des dortoirs E non ? Moi c'est Lilith ravis de te connaitre"

Wyvre :"Je-Moi c'est Wyvre et euh oui"

Lilith :"Wyvre"

elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchotta

Lilith :"Magnifique"

Elle s'écarta et me regarda,je sentais mes joues s'enflammaient et je savait que je rougissait et qu'elle pouvait le voir

Lilith :"Du style mignonne je vois"

dit elle avec un sourire Je rougis de plus belle moi qui croyais que j'étais déjà au sonnerie retentit soudainement

Lilith :"C'est l'heur des cours,à ce propos,moi aussi je suis au dortoir E"

elle s'approcha a nouveau de moi et me lacha l'oreille surprise,je sursotais

Lilith :"a plus tard"

Elle se retourna et s'en alla tout en me lançant un clin d'oeil avant de disparaitre de mon champs de vision.

Lilith :"Intéréssant" elle sourit sans que Wyvre puisse la voir ou l'entendre

Quesqu'il c'est passé ? non seulement j'ai perdu la voix,rougis et cette fille est magnifique mais non seulement elle ma

lécher l'oreille un seul mot me vint a l'esprit

Wyvre :"Wouah"

la teinte de mon visage revint a son stade normal et je me dirigeais vers ma la salle où j'avais cours tout en regardant mon

emploie du rentris dans la classe quand le professeur me demanda de me présenter

les élèves la regardaient,certains avec luxure d'autre amicalement quand a très peus de la jalousie et d'autre neutrement

Wyvre :"Salut donc moi c'est Wyvre j'èspère qu'on va s'entendre et quand a moi,Rien de spéciale enfin bref"

le professeur Monsieur urno lui indica sa place,a côté de la fenêtre et la place d'à côté semblait vide

Un garcon l'interpella

Nozer :"Hey beauté,t'es plutôt sexy comme nouvelle"

Wyvre :"et toi en chaleur comme mec? pas intéréssé"

Le garçon se retourna et ne dit plus rien

certains garçon la regardèrent et des filles aussi,une fille lui parla elle était assez moyenne question beauté mais jolie

Sylphe :"Salut la nouvelle pas mal le rembarage que t'a mis à Noz' il est toujours comme ça"

Wyvre :"J'ai vue ça c'est quoi ton nom ?

Sylphe :"Sylphe j'suis plutôt du genre flemmarde et toi?"

Wyvre :"haha je vois ça,moi je suis plutôt calme dans mon genre mais me lache quand on me connais"

Sylphe :"Cool,tu veut manger avec moi c'midi ?"

Wyvre :"Si tu est toujours éveillé d'ici là,Okay"

Monsieur Urno :"Qui voila,une revenante vous avez décidé de ne pas sécher ce cours?"

la classe regarda la personne concernait qui entra dans la salle,c'était elle,Lilith toute la classe s'éxcita

Lilith :"Désolé je ne peus pas me passer de ce cour"

elle dit d'un air joueur

Un groupe de garçon : "Voila la bombe de retour"

mes yeux était fixé sur elle je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher tout comme toute la se dirigea vers sa place quand

elle me vit et sourit

Lilith :"Et ben en voila un surprise c'est la mignonne Wyvre j'ai bien fais de venir

Elle s'assise à côté de moi,je ne lavais pas quitté des yeux quand mes yeux tombèrent sur sa poitrine assez imposante

Lilith :"Tu veut toucher ?"

Je rougis et la regarda dans les yeux j'étais plongée dedans,je n'aurais pas du la regardais dans les yeux

Wyvre :"M-m-mais non! Pas du tout! Et je refuse l'offre! Pervert!"

étrangement,sa proposition m'intéréssé,je dois être malade ou bien c'est juste que j'envie sa poitrine

Lilith :"timide hum?"

Elle toucha ma jambe avec la sienne,au contact je frissonnais,elle me souris et s'arrêta

Wyvre :"Qu-que-que-quesque tu-tu f-fais ?"

Lilith :"Moi? Je touchais juste pour confirmer que ta peau était douce?"

Wyvre :"Hein? D-daccord"

Ca ne m'avais pas dérangé elle a vraimment un éffet étrange sur moi

Sylphe :"les deux tourteraux,ya d'autres endroits pour ca"

Elle regardait Lilith d'un air haïneu et Lilith,en voyant cela souris légèrement

Lilith :"Jalouse ?"

Sylphe :"De ta poitrine embulante ou bien de toi?"

Wyvre :"Calmez-vous,c'est plutôt vous les deux tourteraux"

Les deux filles riairent quand le prof les intérrompu et elle travaillèrent sonnerie se fit entendre,tout le

monde sortit et Sylphe attendais devans la Wyvre se leva,Lilith lui caréssa les cheuveux avant de murmuré

Lilith :"Si beau"

avant de s'en aller en souriant et laissant une Wyvre rougissante derrière elle sous le regard meurtrier de Sylphe

Sylphe :"Allons-y"

elle se dépècha de sortire avec sa nouvelle amie qui l'accompagna a son autre cour,cette fois-ci,elle avais 3 heures de cours

sans lilith ou l'heures de manger elle pensa et rejoignis Sylphe pour manger

Sylphe :"T'en pense quoi?"

Wyvre :"De?"

Sylphe :"De Lilith banane"

Wyvre :"Gentille et charmente pourquoi?"

Sylphe:"Charmente sérieusement?"

Wyvre :"Ben quoi?"

Sylphe la regarda d'un air agacé

Sylphe :"Elle est énérvante fais attention à toi et comme ta du le remarqué,elle est une des plus riche et populaire du lycée

elle joue beaucoup avec le coeur des filles et des garçons comme elle la fais pour moi

Wyvre :"Je savais pas désolé"

Sylphe :"On s'enfiche,parl moi de toi"

Wyvre lui expliqua pour son père,son ancienne écoles et d'autres choses du genre ses musiques préférée sonnerie

retentit encor et elle dût repartire en une fois,Lilith n'était pas dans sa classe et elle s'ennuyais malgré la

présance de Sylphe,à la fin du cour qui avais durée 2heures,elle avait terminait et se dirigea vers son s'assise

à côté de la portes tout en repensant à son premier jour,sans s'en rendre compte,quelqu'un s'assis à côté d'elle et mis la

tête de Wyvre sur sa fut très surprise mais ne pouvait pas parlé par le choque quand elle remarqua qui c'étais,

poitrine bien proportionnée,des beaux yeux stupéfiant et des cheuveux soyeux

Lilith :"Tu ma manqué et toi?"

elle souris,Wyvre retira sa tête de la poitrine de Lilith malgré elle car elle se sentait si bien mais elle le nia

Wyvre :"Li-lilith ! Tu euh hum ma euh surpris ne refait plus ça!"

Elle ne trouvais pas les mots temps ses joues était rosâtre

Lilith :"C'est pas comme si tu avait apprécier hein"

Wyvre détourna le regard et se leva,Lilith en fit de même,elle rentra dans la chambre de Wyvre qui n'était pas fermer a clé

Wyvre :"Quesqu-o tu vas ?!"

Elle entra à son tour et lilith la fixa

Wyvre :"Lilith ?"

Lilith se rapprocha

Wyvre se recula contre la porte et son souffle était de plus en plus rapide

Lilith se rapprocha encor et lécha le cou de Wyvre

Wyvre sentait la température de son corps augmenter

Wyvre :"A-arrête humm ça!"

Lilith continua tout en répondant "non"

Wyvre :"S-s'il te plaît"

Lilith arrêta et la fixa et s'approcha de son oreille

Lilith :"Si tu insiste mais...Kiss me"

Wyvre devint rouge comme une tomate sous le rire assez sensuel de fixait les lèvres attirante de Lilith et comme

un émmant elle se rapproché et Lilith aussi puis à seulement quelque mètres des lèvre de Lilith,elle furent intérrompit par

Un bruit à la porte,elle sortit et était étourdi elle allait embrassé Lilith ! elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux elle ne

comprennait pas,elle pensait être hétéro mais sue que elle était attiré par les femmes et surtout par Lilith

Un profésseur :"N'oublier pas votre tenue de sport demain"

elle s'inclina et il parti,Lilith sorti pendant ce temps fixa Lilith toujours étourdie

Wyvre :"Euh je-"

Elle fut interrompit quand Lilith la plaqua contre un casier pour l'embrasser avec passion et tendresse ce qui l'éxcita

légèremment,c'était si bon elle aimait sa,les lèvres de sa partenaire était doux et savoureux elle repondit donc au baisé

et y métait la langue ce qui était mieux et étonna Lilith,après de langoureux baiser elle se séparèrent pour reprendrent leur

souffle et Lilith légèremment rouge souris,Wyvre quand à elle aussi rouge que la couleur elle même,Lilith après lui avoir

murmuré "Hot pour une nouvelle" s'en alla,Wyvre,sous le choque de l'émotion et du plaisir ainsi que la phrase de lilith,son

sang bouillonnait et elle murmura

Wyvre :"celle qui,est hot ici ce n'est pas moi,au non crois moi"

ce que lilith n'entendit pas

PoV Lilith:

Elle s'en alla et était frustré par la sensation nouvelle et délicieuse qu'elle ressantait,elle avais déjà embrassait mais,

cette fois c'étais souriait

Lilith :"Décidément,non seulement d'être adorablement mignonne,elle est parfaite et différente des autres"

ceux qui la surpris fut l'envie sexuel qu'elle avait avant de l'embrasser,elle en voulait plus mais a dû se forcer a arrêter

avant que cela ne parte trop loin même si ça ne l'aurait pas déranger elle devais arrêter et elle partit dans son dortoir

tout en repensant a Wyvre qui succitait énormément de son de pouvoir entrait dans son dortoir,elle vue

Kyne,Un de ses exs qui était encor épris d'elle

Kyne :"Poupée ça te dit de faire un tour rien qu'moi et toi ?"

Lilith :"Laisse tomber pas le temps et je te l'ai déjà dit,moi et toi c'est mort,laisse moi passer maintenant"

Kyne :"Je sais que t'en pince pour moi sois pas timide"

Il se rapprocha et elle le repoussa

Lilith :"Désolé de te décevoir mais nan maintenant,enrevoir et si tu recommence je te botte les fesses compris ?"

Kyne :"Roar"

Elle rentra dans son dormoir,soupira et se reposa

Lilith :"Tout ces idiots me tape sur les nerfs"

CHAPITRE 2 : Jalousie

Wyvre PoV

Le lendemain,elle se leva pour le petit déjeuner quand elle croisa Lilith

Wyvre :"Salut"

elle repensa a hier quand Lilith se retourna et rougis,Lilith souris et lui pris la main en la faisant s'asseoir a ses côtés

Lilith :"Salut! bien dormi et sans trop fantasmer sur moi hein?"

Wyvre bégailla

Wyvre :"idiote!"

Lilith :"si tu ne veus pas manger avec moi,je pourrais juste m'asseoir autre part et de nombreuses personnes me supplieront

pour que je les laisse s'asseoir avec moi mais dommage j'aurais préférais avec toi"

Elle se leva quand Wyvre la tira par le bras pour la faire se r'asseoire

Wyvre :'Saibon:"

Lilith :"Je savais bien que j'te laissais pas indifférente"

elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Wyvre fit une tête boudeuse

Lilith :"T'es mignonne quand tu t'y met même si c'est toujours le cas,à ce propos,t'es de quel espèce?"

Wyvre :"Mer-merci,toi d'abbord"

Lilith :"Ben vue mon nom j'ai cru que tu avait deviner,Je suis Lilith la reine des Succubes Fille de Satan et d'une humaine"

Wyvre :"Wow tu dois avoir la vie dure avec un père comme ça"

Lilith :"hmm,Ma mère est en vie je vivait chez elle avant,mon père je le vois très rarement,je suis immortel comme beaucoup,

Wyvre :"Tu m'en dis plus sur Les Liliths ? je mis connais pas vraimment"

Elle ria et je fus véxée

Lilith :"Saibon je m'éxcuse,je suis plutôt populaire non ? et bien Une succube est une femme démone qui séduit les gens et

le plus souvent joue avec et,c'est aussi une incubatrice"

Wyvre regarda Lilith surprise

Wyvre :"Alors tu ?"

Lilith :"Oui je séduis beaucoup mais les succubes attirent les gens naturellement même sans que je le fasse,il viennent mais

pas tous,toi je ne t'es pas séduit,non je ne suis pas incubatrice sans vouloir te choquer je suis vierge,je ne fais pas ce

genre de choses,les Liliths sont assez hot comme les succube comme tu peut le voir et je suis une réincarnation qui,à

chaque fois qu'une lilith meur il n'y en a qu'une mais si elle meur,une autre naitra,je peut être enceinte d'une femme,je ne

vieillit jamais à partir de cette âge car c'est l'âge de la fertilité c'est pour aussi les liliths font partient des

5 espèces les plus puissante,les gens pense que je suis juste une toi?"

Wyvre :"Wow,moi pas grand chose,ma mère est du genre aimante c'est un dragon et mon père un Griffon très puissant beaucoup

trop absent,je suis un Draffon,Mi Griffon Mi Dragon."

Lilith était étonné

Lilith :"Incroyable tu fais partit des 5 créatures les plus puissante,la plus puissante je pense,il n'y a que 2 Draffon

connu à ce jour et il n'y en a eu que 10 en tout donc toi et ton père êtes les seuls."

Wyvre :"Ah bon ? je l'ignorais mais toi Lilith étonnant"

Lilith :"Je sais ma beauté te tape a l'oeil hein ?"

Wyvre roula des yeux tout en rougissant,quelques secondes plus tard une personne les joignit

Teryel :"Salut Lilith et,à qu'elle beauté ai-je affaire ?"

Wyvre :"Je m'apelle Wyvre ravie de te connaître"

Teryel avait les cheuveux blanc neige,voluptueux,une poitrine généreuse mais moin que Lilith,Des yeux jaune éclairs,elle

était à peu près de même taille que Wyvre avec de longues jambe des dent blanche un sourire éclatant et d'une silhouette

agréable à regarder malgré sa beauté éclatante qu'elle trouvé remarquable,pour elle ça ne valait pas Lilith

Teryel :"Donc tu est un Draffon intéréssant,je connais bien Lilith je suis une amie et je suis une Vampire un des plus

ancien et un des 5 plus puissant après Lilith,donc"

Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Wyvre et murmurra

Teryel :"Attention à ton sang il m'a l'air exquis"

Elle se recula et ria lorsqu'elle vue que Wyvre rougissait légèremment

Lilith :"Arrête de draguer tout ce qui bouge,t'es pire que moi,elle est assez populaire et dragueuse comme tu le vois"

Teryel :"Hmm on a une jalouse,retire toi si tu ne tien pas"

Wyvre :"Seriously ? Are you Kidding me? I'm not a prey !"

Les deux femmes riairent quand elles entendirent ça

Lilith :" oui tu ne l'est pas tu est my prey"

Teryel :"Ou pas"

Wyvre :"Bon je vous laisse alors"

Wyvre se leva et Teryel aussi,elle la tira vers elle et la pris dans ses bras sous les yeux de tout le monde et surtout de

Lilith qui devena jalouse mais elle n'est pas du genre a le murmurra

Teryel :"Tu est du genre intéréssante tu sais?"

Avant de la relâcher

Wyvre s'en alla en cour d'un pas trainant,asser choquer de voir que Teryel était si direct et en plus sous les yeux de Lilith

la cours passèrent quand elle discutta avec Sylphe qui avait tout vue,elle était furieuse et Wyvre le fin de

la journée sans revoir Lilith ou Teryel,elle sortit en direction du toît avec s'assirent et discutèrent.

Sylphe :"Mais pourquoi tu traîne avec des gens comme ça quand tu ma moi?"

Wyvre ne comprennais pas,elle était surprise

Sylphe :"Tu vois donc pas que ce que je ressans pour toi va au dela d'une pauvre amitié ?"

Wyvre était sous le choque,elle n'avais donc pas vue les sentiments de son amie pendant tout ce temps

Wyvre :"Je..je suis désolée mais-"

Sylphe :"J'en était sûr je ne compte pas plus que ça pour toi d'accord j'ai compris mais on est toujours amis hein?"

Wyvre :"Biensûr !"

Elle la pris dans ses bruit d'applaudissement se fit entendre et elle se retournairent pour voir Lilith et Teryel

Lilith :"ENFIN! elle t'a dit ses sentiments c'étais assez visible,désolé pour toi Sylphe"

Teryel :"Sois pas méchante Lilith c'était pas si violent que ça,désolée Sylphe"

Wyvre :"On m"éxplique ?"

Lilith :"Ah euh on est just passé par hazard"

Teryel :"On espionnais pas DU TOUT hahaha"

Wyvre :"Je vous crois,bref"

Sylphe :"je vais y'aller je dois rendre un devoir bye"

Wyvre la salua,une fois celle ci partis,les deux fille se rapprochèrent

Teryel :"Intéréssé pour passé par ma chambre ? ne t'en fais pas je ne viole pas"

Lilith :"Rève"

Wyvre :"Ce n'est pas je ne mord pas?"

Teryel :"Pas avec moi ma chère"

Lilith :"Assez,Avec qui tu va ?"

Wyvre :"Euh,seule ?"

Teryel ;"J'ai une idée on joue a action ou vérité a la place?"

Wyvre :"Je ne-"

Lilith :"Accepter,commençons !"

Elle commencèrent et comme Lilith avait perdu au pierre feuille ciseau contre Teryel,Teryel commença

Teryel :"Lilith action ou vérité ?"

Lilith :"Vérité"

Teryel :"T'es tu déjà humm tu sais quoi hein ?"

Wyvre était étonné et ria de plus belle

Lilith :"The heck ! Non"

Teryel :"Wyvre action ou vérité ah et comme Lilith a choisit vérité,tu prends action"

Wyvre :"Euh je-"

Lilith "What ? tu déconne j'èspère"

Teryel :"Jamais,donc,tu dois me demander de te mordre"

Lilith :"Tu veut vivre ?"

Teryel :"Allez Wyvre"

Wyvre :"Mais-"

Teryel :"Pas de mais et puis,les Draffon respèctent toujours leurs promèsse non ?"

Lilith :"elle a rien promis !"

Teryel :"en quelque sorte,si."

Teryel paralysa avec une aiguille Lilith pendant quelques minutes et se retourna vers Wyvre

Teryel :"Allez,j'atend"

Wyvre :"Je.."

Wyvre était frustré,non seulement parceque Teryel avait raison mais aussi car elle devait faire ça devant lilith

Lilith :"Tu me le paiera pour ce cou bas"

Teryel :"Tout est permis"

Wyvre fixa longement Teryel avant de se lancer contre son gré

Wyvre :"Mord-moi"

Teryel s'avança

Teryel :"A tes ordres"

Mais Teryel s'avança encor et embrasse Avec Passion Wyvre qui ne répondit pas au baisé mais qui avec réflèxe ouvra la bouche

et Teryel y implanter donc sa langue encor et encor jusqu'a finallement dire

Teryel :"J'adore"

Elle mordis ensuite le cou de Wyvre qui frissona car la morsure avais une sorte de paralysant qui ne laissai bougeait ses

victime et pour la plupart leurs faisaient appré enleva ses cros et regarda Wyvre avec envie

Teryel :"Savoureux si seulement,nous serions dans ma chambre hmm cela aurait était parfait"

Teryel souris et se retourna vers Lilith qui pouvait de nouveau bouger

Lilith :"Tu ne devait même pas l'embrasser,tu a osé"

Lilith se projetta sur Teryel et lui lança un sort qui la faisait brûler de l'intérieur jusqu'à agonie puis elle s'arrêta.

Lilith :"Ca va ?"

La plaie c'était refermé et elle avait reprit ses esprits

Wyvre :"Oui ne t'en fais pas et pardonne lui pour cette fois"

Lilith malgré elle fit une oui de la tête puis regardait Teryel

Teryel :'Promis plus de ça devant tes yeux,excusez moi mais j'en mourrais d'envie"

Wyvre :"Cette fois"

Lilith :"C"est la dèrniere mais avant"

Lilith sous les yeux de Teryel embrassa Wyvre et toucha sa poitrine ce qui la fit gémir

Lilith :"Je comprends qu'elle t'attire"

Teryel malgré sa jalousie ne dit rien

Wyvre :"Désolé de le dire Teryel mais"

Elle fixa Lilith

Wyvre :"Même si quand tu m'a embrassé ça ne ma pas dégoutté,Lilith le fais mieu"

Elle rougis sauvagement au plus grand bohneur de Lilith qui rougis elle aussi sous les yeux désaprobatteur de Teryel

Teryel :"Aller,amis?"

Lilith :"Amis"

Elle se sérrèrent la main et rentrèrent dans leurs dortoir sauf Lilith qui suiva Wyvre

Wivre :"Quesqu'il y a ?"

Lilith ;"Laisse moi dormire avec toi et pas de nom après ce que toi et Teryel avaient fait sous mes yeux

Wyvre savait qu'elle lui devait ça

Wyvre :"Accepter"

Elle rentrèrent dans le dortoir de Wyvre et se mirent en pyjama sauf Lilith qui par magie en a fait apparaître un.

Lilith :"Même lit"

Wyvre :"Même lit"

Elles s'assirent donc dans le même lit

CHAPITRE 3 : Une nouvelle arrivante

Lilith :"C'est quoi cette bague que tu porte ?"

Wyvre :"C'est une bague qui multiplie mes pouvoirs sans que je me transforme et je n'ai jamais pu l'enlever"

Lilith :"Ca veut dire que tu est encor plus puissante ?!"

Wyvre :"Je suppose"

Lilith pris la main de Wyvre à sa plus grande surprise,elle réussi a retirer sa bague

Wyvre :"Comment c'est possible?!"

Wyvre a soudainemment changer d'aura,elle paraît plus puissante et même ses yeux vert son devenue Gris

Lilith :"Wow,je suis la seul à te l'avoir enlever à ce jour.C'est le pouvoir de l'amour?"

Dit-elle avec un rire,Wyvre la regarda d'un air qui dit "T'es sérieuse là ?"

Wyvre :"Remet moi la bague s'il te plaît,je sens trop de pouvoir et ça fais légèremment mal"

Lilith :"D'accord mais d'abbord montre moi une magie difficile a réaliser"

Wyvre :"Quoi? Sérieusement,Bon la quelle ?"

Wyvre n'éssailla pas plus loin connaissant trop bien Lilith pour savoir qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas

Lilith :"Hmm,Invoque un monstre"

Wyvre :"Je suis pas Surpuissante à ce point la"

Lilith :"Fais le sinon,pas de bague

Wyvre:"Bon"

Wyvre se concentra et en quelques secondes,Un phénix qui faisait deux fois sa taille était deux

filles restèrent là,bouche-bée par cette être fantastique avant que Lilith ne prennent la parole

Lilith :"Tu disais? Il est juste SUPERBE! J'arrive pas à y croire mais jusqu'où vont t'es pouvoirs ?! Invoque un Dragon!

Wyvre :"Tu rève,la bague et oui il est superbe mais pas de dragon ! Déjà que je me demande comment j'ai fais"

Lilith lui remit la bague et le phénix s'en alla

Lilith :"Tu va en avoir besoin un jour"

Wyvre :"Bref,je suis fatigué,bonne nuit"

Wyvre s'allongea et Lilith la regarda,puis,un sourire apparu sur le visage de Lilith

Lilith :"Bonne nuit"

Lilith s'allongea sur Wyvre qui,surprise,ouvra les yeux

Wyvre :"Que-Quesque t-tu f-fais ?!"

Lilith :"J'éssaie de dormire ? ca ne se voit pas ?"

Wyvre :"Non on dirait un viol ! et puis"

Wyvre rougis et dit d'un air intimidée

Wyvre :"Ta poitrine touche mon visage"

Lilith :"Oups dommage"

Wyvre :"Lilith...!"

Lilith :"Oui?"

Wyvre :"Laisse moi dormire Pervert !"

Lilith se mit à côté de Wyvre de son gré,déçue

Wyvre souris ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Lilith

Wyvre :"Merci,je sais que ça ne va pas te suffire mais c'est tout"

Elle mit son bras autour de la taille à Lilith qui rougis

Lilith :'D-D'accord"

Lilith enfoui sa tête sur le cou de Wyvre qui voulut protésté mais par le sentiments agréable qu'elle ne comprennait pas,elle

ne dit rien.

Lilith :"Rève de moi"

Puis Lilith Embrassa pendant un cour instant Wyvre qui était toute rouge,embarassée

Wyvre :"égoïst"

Lilith ria légèremment et les deux filles s' lendemain matin,au déséspoire de Wyvre,Lilith n'était plus là.Elle

se leva et se prépara pour le petit dé fois là bas,elle s'assise quand Teryel se mit à côté d'elle.

Teryel :"Bien dormis ?"

Wyvre aquiessa d'un air embarassé en se remémorant les évennements de la veille.

Teryel :"On aura un entrainnement spécial aujourd'hui"

Wyvre :"Spécial?"

Teryel :"Ca nous classera dans l'école,en gros plus t'es fort,mieu tu seras classé"

Wyvre :"Ca sera comment?"

Teryel :"J'en sais rien désolée"

Wyvre :"Merci,ce n'est rien"

Wyvre sourit à Teryel qui en fit de même

Teryel :"Tu sais pour hier,je regrètte vraimment pas,non seulement t'es lèvre sont délicieuse mais non seulement ton sang

est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais goû me laissera en boire quelques fois hein?"

Wyvre détourna le regard elle savait qu'elle avait le visage en feu

Wyvre :"O-on verra mais juste pour cette fois après le p'tit déjeuner"

Teryel :"Super ! Merci"

Lilith les interrompis

Lilith :"Oui juste pour cette fois et ta pas interêt à faire autre chose"

Teryel :"Cette fois là,nan"

Wyvre :"Cette fois?"

Teryel :"J'ai dit ça ? oups,bref c'est l'heur Wyvre"

Lilith :"Wyvre,elle te fais un truque,tu m'le dit tout de suite"

Wyvre :"Promis"

Teryel sourit et pris par la main Wyvre en la conduisant dans son regarda autour d'elle et vue la jalousie des

gens et Sylphe avec un regard triste

Teryel :"Alors assis toi sur le lit"

Timidement,Wyvre le fit

Teryel :"Désolée si la morsure d'un vampire est un peu douloureuse au début mais c'est aussi bon non ?"

Teryel se mit aux côtés de Wyvre et se rapprocha de son le lécha d'abbord puis implanta ses crocs en tenant Wyvre.

Teryel continua un bon moment et Wyvre se sentait é morsure était agréable en effet mais c'était du à la drogue

qu'il y'a dedans pour calmer les Teryel finit,elle regarda Wyvre et de manière sensuelle,se lécha les lèvres.

Teryel :"J'avais raison quand je disais que c'étais exquit je t'embrasserais bien,qu'en dit tu ?"

Wyvre :"Je-euh,me passerais de ça"

Teryel s'avança vers elle et ses lèvres n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de repris ses esprits et se leva.

Elle sentait son visage s'enflammer,Teryel était assez intimidante mais pas plus que Lilith

Wyvre :"Euh,Merci pour l'information de ce matin enrevoir"

Teryel :"A bientôt"

Wyvre sortis unpeu en sourit et en fit de mê les élèves était réunient pour le fameux "entrainnement"

Le professeur leur expliqua que il seront brancher a une machine et il devront ressortire leur pourvoir et la machine notera

sur 1000 leur puissance ceux qui est la puissance maximum à ce jour et impossible à dépasser

Lilith :"Alors elle ta juste mordu?"

Wyvre :"Oui"

Teryel :"Quesque tu crois ?"

Teryel regarda Lilith d'un air ennuyer quand une fille était brune avec des yeux foncée pour le moin attirant,

mince une poitrine assez petite,la peau clair elle était plutôt pas mal dans son genre

Astyn :"Salut je m'apelle Astyn"

Lilith :"Tu est une sorcière non ? Moi c'esr Lilith"

Astyn :"Je le sais déjà tu est assez connu et oui je suis une sorciè est une Lilith c'est ça ?"

Lilith :"Bien vue"

Teryel :"Et nous,on éxiste"

Lilith ria

Astyn :"Oui mais celle qui m'intérèsse c'est Lilith désolée t'es pas mon type"

Wyvre sentait de la colère montait mais pourquoi? Ele devait être possesif envers ses amis

Teryel :"Toi non plus,mais Wyvre totallement"

Teryel passa son bras autour de Wyvre qui fut surprise et sous le regard noir de Lilith

Lilith :"Ouais,bon t'approche pas trop non plus"

Teryel :"Un problème?"

Wyvre :"Teryel ques-quesqui te prends?"

dit-elle en rougissant

Astyn :"Je vois,la petite blonde intérèsse Lilith aussi,ça va pas duré"

Teryel :"Elle est tout à toi!"

Lilith :"Bon vous arrêter?"

Lilith enleva le bras de Teryel sur Wyvre et regarda Wyvre

Lilith :"Je suis la seul qui est le droit de t'enlacer"

Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil,ceux qui Fit bégailler Wyvre et énerva Astyn qui enlaca Lilith.

Astyn :"Hmm,c'est confortable"

Wyvre se sentait encor plus véxée et en colère sans savoir pourquoi.

Lilith :"T'es plutôt directe hein"

Teryel :"Et hot,prend la et laisse moi Wyvre"

Astyn :"Exacte"

Wyvre :"Me prendre? Pour faire quoi?"

Lilith :"Nan désolé je lache pas Wyvre et Astyn,Calme t'es ardeur tigresse"

Astyn se retira tout en riant

Profésseur :"Bien commençons"

Tout les élèves passè ne manquer que Astyn,Teryel,Wyvre et passa avec un score de 731 ce qui la met en

première c'était au tour de eut un score de 790,elle avait battut ce fit au tour de

Lilith qui marqua profésseur était surpris car tout les autres élèvs n'ont pas dépassé 550 les 3 élèves était donc

très ce fit au tour de retira l'anneau de Wyvre avec un clin d' entra dans la machine et

vu Astyn se rapproché dangereusement de Lilith,elle l'embrassa ensuite devant Wyvre qui fut choqué.Lilith la repoussa sur le

champ et Wyvre sentit quelque choses comme de la rage grandirent en commença à relacher des pouvoirs éxtremement

jalousie c'était emparé d'elle,elle s'entait la machine bouger et lorsqu'elle se calma enfin pour ressortire,

elle vut tout le monde sous le choque,elle ne comprennait pas et se retourna vers la seulement elle avait battut

tout le monde et était première mais non seulement la machine indica un score de 1589 elle ouvra la professeur

vérifia le réglage et il était éxacte,elle remit sa bague et approcha les trois filles

Astyn :"C'est pas possible,c'est surrement un bug oui voila un bug haha"

Teryel :"Cannon et délicieuse mais aussi sur-puissante c'est pas tout les jours qu'on vois ça je te lacherais décidement pas"

Lilith :"Toi qui a pu invoquer un phénix aurait pu en invoquer 5 ce qui est impossible ! Franchement je dois le dire pour une

fois mais je suis d'accord avec Teryel"

Wyvre :"Pourquoi Astyn t'a embrassé?"

Astyn :"Ah on sors ensemble"

Lilith :"Depuis quand ?! Elle ma sauté dessus!"

Wyvre était rassuré,tout le monde continuer de la fixait avant qu'une foule viennent luis parler

élèves :"Woah ! t'es trop forte comment ta fais ca ?"

élèves :"Tu veut sortire avec moi ?"

élèves :'Trop fort !"

Lilith :'Les gars,désolée elle m'appartien,ça vaut aussi pour vous les filles"

Teryel :"Nan elle est à moi"

La sonnerie retentit et tout les élèves partirent en direction des avait cours avec Astyn Teryel et Lilith

ce qui est rare mais elle était s'asseillèrent commes les autres élèves mais le prof n'était pas là.

Astyn :"Wyvre,c'étais la chance du débutant que ta eu,ne t'approche même pas de Lilith"

Wyvre :"Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ?"

Lilith :"C'est déjà fais Astyn,On s'est déjà embrassé Oh c'était tellement passionée

Wyvre rougissa violamment et Astyn la regarda avec de la haine

Teryel :"Nous aussi on s'est embrassé j'te signale,enfin elle m'a pas embrassé mais moi si! et elle ma laissé la mordre donc"

Lilith :"Tu la forcé alors chute"

Le professeur était absent,donc il repartèrent dans leur dortoir pendant ce temps mais tout le monde se dirigea vers le

dortoirs de Astyn car elle l'avait proposé mais Lilith ne pouvait pas rentrèrent donc et Astyn pris la parole

Astyn :"Bon Wyvre,Si tu perd contre moi a une devinnette que Teryel pose,tu devra faire ce que je te dit ok?"

Wyvre :"Hein mais qu-"

Teryel :"ALORS! Hmmmm,1+1?

Astyn :"2"

Teryel :"Exacte ! Perdu Wyvre"

Wyvre :"Mais je joue pas !"

Teryel :"Trop tard tu la pas dit que tu jouer pas,tu dois respecter t'es promesse nan?"

Wyvre :"Mais-"

Astyn :"Alors,Tu dois embrassé pendant au moins 30 secondes Teryel"

Lilith était derrière la porte et essailla d'entrer mais Astyn avait lancer un sort pour que personne ne puisse rentrer

Teryel :"Désolé Lilith,C'est parfait"

Wyvre :"Mais mais-"

Astyn :"Tu est un Draffon c'est ça ? Quand un Draffon ne respèctent pas ses promesses,c'est une honte pour sa famille"

Wyvre :"D'accord..."

Lilith était encore plus en colère surtout contre contre sa volonté s'avança vers Teryel.

Teryel :"J'utilise la langue"

Astyn était satisfaite d'elle et Wyvre se rapprocha de Teryel et l' secondes passèrent et Teryel embrassé

sauvagement Wyvre et utilisé sa langue,elle prit Wyvre dans ses bras et continua,elle repris son souffle et continua encore

ne dégouté pas Wyvre mais si elle devait le faire elle c'est dit que ça serait avec Lilith et elle se pensa

étrange d'avoir ca en tête

Astyn :"Encor 10 secondes"

Lilith défonça la porte et sépara Wyvre de Teryel puis elle poussa Teryel

Astyn :"Quoi ? Comment c'est possible!"

Lilith jetta Teryel contre le mur et s'approcha d'Astyn

Lilith :"Ne joue pas dans la cour des grands sinon je n'aurais pas de pitier pour toi"

Wyvre était surprise mais heureuse de voir Lilith malgré qu'elle avait honte d'avoir était forçé a faire ça

Wyvre :"Je suis désolée'

Lilith :"pas besoin de t'excuser je sais que tu ne le voulais pas"

Wyvre souris et Lilith pris Wyvre dans ses bras avant de lancer un regard assassin a Teryel et ramenna Wyvre dans

son dortoir et ferma la porte derrière elle

Lilith :"Elles commence à m'énerver"

Wyvre :"Astyn aussi ma énerver quand elle ta embrassé je sais pas pourquoi"

Lilith avait les yeux grand ouverte elle était surprise,elle plaque Wyvre contre la porte et la regarda

Wyvre :"Lilith?"

Lilith :"Je t'aime"

A suivre.


End file.
